


Tommy, Come Down

by Domincja



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dreams character is a piece of shit, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Work in This Fandom, They imagined lol, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit needs help, but not really?, others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domincja/pseuds/Domincja
Summary: Achilles, Achilles, Achilles come down, won't you get up off, get up off the roof?title from "Achilles come down" by Gang of Youth
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	Tommy, Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> First time.  
> I just want to say that english is NOT my first language, so there might be some mistakes. If you find any, you can tell me about them in the comments. Anyways, hope you'll like it lol.

_Achilles_  
_Achilles_  
_Achilles come down, won't you_  
_Get up off_  
_Get up off the roof_

A voice in Tommys head, what sounded weirdly familiar to Tubbos, softly sang. Tommy sat on the top of the the pillar he made out of blocks he had. He watched the ground thousands of blocks beneath him with a sad smile on his lips.

_You're scaring us, And all of us_

Heh, it's not like anyone cared about him anyways... 

_Some of us_ **_love_ ** _you  
_ _Achilles, it's not much but there's proof_

Memories of his family, when they weren't so broken flickered before his eyes. Surely, maybe one or two people would miss him, right?

Right...?

_You crazy assed cosmonaut_  
_Remember your virtue_  
_Redemption lies plainly in truth_

Another memories. This time it was him and Wilbur creating L'manburg. Tubbo, Niki, Fundy, Thunder... They were so happy back then. How did it end up like this...?

_Just humour us_  
_Achilles_

He was with Ranboo robbing Georges house. They were joking, not caring about the consequences of thier actions. But really, at that time no one would even think about what could happend in the future.

_Achilles come down_  
_Won't you get up off_  
_Get up off the roof_

If only he had a reason to keep trying. If Tubbo could visit him once, if **anyone** for that matter could visit him, maybe things would be completly different. 

_Achilles  
_ _Achilles  
_ _Achilles come down, won't you  
_ _Get up off  
_ _Get up off the roof?_

And again... If Tubbo really cared he would come here to visit. But he didn't. He- He doesn't care about Tommy. Tears started to form in his eyes. He blinked a couple of times, but it didn't help. Tears slowly fell from his cheeks.

_The self is not so weightless_  
_Nor whole and unbroken_  
_Remember the pact of our youth_

Another memory. This time it was him and Tubbo on the bench, watching the sunset while Cat played in the background. It was the real his Tubbo, not the president that exciled him.

_Where you go_ _I'm going_  
_So jump and I'm jumping_  
_Since there is no me without you_

Back then, it was really **them** against the world. Back then, **they** were inseparable. Back then, he couldn't even imagine a life withoud his dear best friend. And yet... He sat there, all alone...

_Soldier on_ _Achilles_  
_Achilles come down_  
_Won't you get up off_  
_Get up off the roof?_

He wasn't a soldier. He was just a kid who wanted peace, to live with his family and friends. Wanted **home**.

Guess people don't always get what they wanted.

_Loathe the way they light candles in Rome_  
_But love the sweet air of the votives_

Wilbur playing his guitar and singing by a campfire when they were kids. He used to love to hear his older brothers voice. But now...

It scares him.

_Hurt and grieve but don't suffer alone_  
_Engage with the pain as a motive_

Funny... But how much pain do he need to feel until it's over? Until he will finally find peace?

_Today of all days_  
_See_  
_H_ _ow the most dangerous thing is to love_

Yea. You need to be carefull with who you trust. He learned that the hard way...

_How you will heal and you'll rise above_ _!_

Maybe... Maybe there is another solution? Maybe he doesn't need to end it all...?

Maybe... Just maybe... there's still hope for him...?

_**Achilles** _  
_**Achilles** _  
_**Achilles** _  
_**Jump now** _  
_**You are absent of cause** _  
_**Or excuse** _

__

This voice... It sounds like a mix of Dreams and Schlatts.

He's back there. Back in the nether, watching the orange lava below. Tears start to form in his eyes again. Why is he here?

_**So self-indulgent** _  
_**And self-referential** _  
_**No audience could ever want you** _

__

_'Please excort Tommy from my country Dream'_

_'Let's be the bad guys Tommy'_

_'I will kill you. I will genuinely kill you Tommy'_

_'Is to revoke, the citizenship, of Wilbur Scoot and Tommyinnit'_

_'You want to be a hero Tommy? Then **die** like one!'_

_'It was never meant to be'_

They lied to him. No one really cared about him. They- they all did this out of pity-  
Bad, Niki, Ranboo, Phil, Tubbo-

They didn't care about him. They don't care. They never did. 

_**You crave the applause** _  
_**Yet hate the attention** _  
_**Then miss it, your act is a ruse** _

__

Pogtopia. Wilbur loosing his shit. Techno betraying them. Wilbur blowing up L'manburg. Phil killing Wilbur.

Why can't he just have a loving family?

_**It is empty, Achilles** _  
_**So end it all now** _  
_**It's a pointless resistance f** _ _**or you** _

**There's no hope for you. You're too pathetic. Not suprising that Tubbo got rid of a pathetic piece of shit like you.**

_Achilles_  
_Achilles_  
_Just put down the bottle_  
_Don't listen to what you've consumed_

Tubbos(?) voice again. Why did it wanted to save him? Why can't it just leave him, like everyone else did?

_It's chaos, confusion_  
_And wholly unworth o_ _f feeding  
_ _And it's wholly untrue_

But then again, there's Ranboo, there's Niki. They never betrayed him. The ender-man hybrid did visit him a couple od times, that says something, right? And Niki? She were always so nice and kind to him, never made him upsed and helped him a lot. Maybe there are still people caring for him out there?

_You may feel no purpose_  
_Nor a point for existing_  
_It's all just conjecture and gloom_

_'I love you Toms'_

_'You're my son'_

_'I have the blade'_

_'A-and she responds 'L' '_

_'We can't loose our hope'_

_And there may not be meaning_  
_So find one and seize it_  
_But don't waste your self on this roof_

What would his past self say if he saw himself right now? Would he be ashamed of himself? Would he understand? Would he tell him to stay strong or to jump...?

_Hear those bells ring deep in the soul_  
_Chiming away for a moment_

He's not alone. Is he? No, he have Ranboo. He have Niki. Heck, even the Badlands. Tubbo... Maybe Tubbo doesn't care about Tommy, but that doesn't change that Tommy still cares about Tubbo. 

_Feel your breath course frankly below  
See life as a worthy opponent_

The disc war. Final control room. The duel between him and Dream. He gave the discs for L'manburgs freedom. He- for once did something right. And he would never regret his decision. 

_Today of all days, s_ _ee  
_ _How the most dangerous thing is to love_

L'manburg. His home. The nation he helped create. Even after all this time, it still owned a special place in his heart. 

_How you will heal and you'll rise above  
Crowned by an overture bold and beyond  
Ah, it's more courageous to overcome_

  
Smile slowly crept on his lips. More tears forming in his eyes. He come here to take his last life. He didn't.

**_Yet._ **

****

He turned his head back, to face the figure standing there. It was Dream.

 _ **'You want the acclaim, the moth-'** _he started, but got cut off my another figure who appeard by Tommys side. 

_'It's not worth it Achilles!'_ yelled Ranboo, succesfuly overshouting Dream(?). 

_**'**_ ** _More poignant than fame, Or the taste-'_** It was Techno. Yet again, he got cut off my another figure. 

_'Don't listen Achilles!'_ cried Niki. 

**_'Be real and just jump,_** ** _You dense motherfucker'_** it ws Schlatt, the same who exiled him from L'manburg for the first time. 

_'Y_ _ou're worth more, Achilles!_ ' yelled Ranboo, but not loud enough to overshout the dead dictator.

 ** _'You will not be more, than a rat-'_** It was Wilbur. The insane fucker who blew up L'manburg. 

_'So much more than a rat!'_ yelled Niki. 

**'You want my opinion- '** it was Dream again. 

_'No one asked your opinion!'_ yelled clearly pissed off Ranboo.

 **'You asked for my counsel-'** Techno. 

_'No one asked for your thoughts!'_ Ranboo yelled again. 

_' **Be** done **with** this **now,** and_

_'get'_ cried Ranboo and Niki. 

**'jump'** yelled the rest

' _ **off** the **roof**. Can **you** hear **me** Achilles? **I'm** talking **to** you~_

_**I'm** talking **to** you...  
_

_'I'm talking to you~'_

He was back at the pillar, but the voice still remained. This time, it was Philzas loving and caring tune. 

_'I'm talking to you~_

_Achilles come down~_

_Achilles come down~ '_

He knew what he needed to do. He knew what he will do. Slowly, he got up. He scanned the ground beneath him for a moment, before-

**One step forward.**

As he fell, he softly sang under his breath. 

'Throw **myself** into the unknown  
With pace and a fury defiant  
Clothe **myself** in beauty untold  
And see life as a means to a triumph'

He smiled as he sang. 

'Today of all days, see

How the most dangerous thing is to **love** '

Imagines of his family, Tubbo(in his green shirt, not in the black uniform) and L'manburg with it's citizens flashed before his eyes. He knew exactly what he's going to do. 

'How **I** will heal and **I'll** rise above  
Crowned by an overture bold and beyond'

_'Ah, it's more courageous to overcome'_

_Splash_

The sound of something hitting water could be heard. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna die alone :'D


End file.
